


Virgin Sacrifice

by InkwellTigress



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cults, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkwellTigress/pseuds/InkwellTigress
Summary: Sammy Lawrence X Reader Oneshot





	Virgin Sacrifice

There you go now. Nice and tight."

You awaken to hear a deep voice say. You didn't know where you were, nor what was happening. 

"We wouldn't want our sheep to roaming away now, would we? No, we wouldn't."

Who the hell...? Was he the guy who beat you over the head with a shovel? That was the last thing you saw before you blacked out.

"I must admit, I am honored that you came all the way down here to see me." The man in the Bendy mask continued. "It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel."

What he's about to do?

You thought to yourself. 

Cruel?!

What was this man planning!?

"But the believers must honor their Savior. I must have him notice me."

Believers? Savior? Was this a sacrifice?!

"Wait! No!!!!" You struggled against the restraints. "I'm sorry, but this must be done. Only he will set us free." The tall man said. You had to find your way out of this. "Surely there's another way!" You blurted out. He took a good look at you and stroked his chin from underneath his mask, possibly thinking. "Well, I suppose...I mean I can....you could....hmm....." You held your breath. Was he really considering sparing you? He then grinned, which you managed to see from the hole in the mask. "Perhaps we could put on a show for our Lord?"

You raised a brow as you watched him get behind you, kneeling down to your level and rubbing up and down your restrained arms. "It's not every day that we get to see a pretty face down here, so why not I enjoy a little something that I haven't had in quite a long time~?" You knew what he was getting at. You honestly didn't know how to respond. On the one hand, you didn't want to have sex with a complete stranger. On the other hand, you didn't want to be sacrificed to this "Lord" of his, whoever he is...

"What's your name, my little sheep?" he asked, throwing you off your thoughts. "Um..(Y/N)." "(Y/N)..." he grinned. "...such a beautiful name, especially for a pretty girl like yourself~" you blushed a bit at his compliment. "You can call me Sammy." He said, untying your hands. Sammy? "Like Samuel?" You turned to ask. "Samuel J. Lawrence?" Sammy looked up at you, and you froze, fearing that you made a mistake. "Yes dear, that Sammy." He replied. "But I'm afraid I am no longer the Music Director. I am the Prophet of our Lord, the Ink Demon, Bendy." You opened your mouth to say something, but you knew it was best to not question it.

Sammy continued untying your restraints until you were completely free to move. "Now, stand up for me." You stood up as told and Sammy got behind you and started running his inky hands up and down your sides before husking in your ear. "Let us begin, the ritual must be completed~" He lifted up your shirt, stripping it off of you before unclipping your bra and letting it fall to the floor. He reached his arms around and started to grope your breasts. You gasped and sighed at his touch. Sammy gently massaged the soft mounds and you started to tilt your head back. You couldn't believe how good this felt. It was strange, but it felt good and you almost didn't want him to stop. 

"Are you enjoying this, (Y/N)?" He asked. You didn't know what to say. All that came out of your mouth was a slight whimper. "Sammy...~" he chuckled and said. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He got in front of you and knelt down to remove your pants, only to see a growing wet spot on your panties. "My, my, are you already wet?" Sammy looked up at you, placing two fingers on the soaked cloth. You gasped and whimpered at his touch. "What a naughty, naughty girl~" he purred. "We only just got started and you're already wanting me~"

He sat you back down in the chair and lifted your leg, placing it over his shoulder. He inched forward and pulled your panties to the side and lifted his mask before diving his tongue between your wet folds. You moaned loudly and ran your hands through his ink flooded hair. "O-oh Sammy! Hah, y-yes! I like that!" You pressed his head forward, allowing him to slide his tongue in at a good angle. He brushed his tongue up into your G-Spot, which had you writhing in the seat. "Sammy! Oh Sammy! Yes! Just like that! Please, Sammy!" He grinned and kept licking at that spot while you unknowingly humped his face.

Sammy continued to give you cunnilingus before pulling away and setting your leg down. He lowered his mask back down and stood up. Upon standing up, you noticed that he had a bulge in his overalls. He smirked and began undoing a strap. "Now, my little sheep, you must return the favor~" Getting the hint, you nodded and Sammy undoes another strap before pulling his overalls down, revealing his ink covered member, thick and throbbing. He guided the tip to your lips and you lower your head, taking it in, which caused Sammy to let out a soft groan. You started to bob your head, gliding your tongue over his shaft. "Ohh, good girl~" Sammy moaned, placing a hand on your head. "Such a good girl~"

You soon took more of him in your mouth and Sammy started to pant heavily, placing both hands on the back of your head and shoving you forward. You started to gag as he thrusted into your mouth. You soon relaxed your throat and it became easier for the both of you. A mixture of ink and saliva was running down your chin and dripping onto the floor. Sammy soon pulled back and you coughed, catching your breath and spitting out access ink. You felt yourself being pulled up and laid down onto the floor. Sammy slowly removed your panties and hovered over you, bringing your legs up over his waist. It was time. Little did you know, you have a witness upstairs, peeping through the small gaps between the wood panels on the ceiling...

The figure watched as Sammy got into position between your legs. He sank into you with a groan. You hissed and balled your fists as you felt him tear into your hymen. "Oh? A virgin, huh?" Sammy smirked. You winced and nodded. You felt blood run down your loins. "I am greatly honored to be your first." He said before slowly moving back and pushing back in. You whimpered at the strange sensation in your body. You weren't used to this, however, for some reason, it felt kind of good.

It wasn't long until you finally felt comfortable, moaning softly, which gave Sammy the cue to pick up the pace a bit. He started thrusting a bit harder and faster, the sounds of skin slapping filled the room, along with soft moans. "Ohh, Sammy~" "Hah, (Y/N)..." Sammy panted. "...this joining of our bodies may be what our Lord Bendy desires~" No sooner after he said that did you hear a strange noise coming from the ceiling. 

Sammy stops and you have a concerned look on your face. "Shhhhh.. Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling." You look up, almost scared. "Come on, we must complete our ritual." Sammy said, continuing to thrust at a fast pace. "Our Lord is enjoying our little show~" You weren't sure if you wanted anybody watching you and Sammy getting it on in the middle of the floor, let alone his Lord. Your thoughts were interrupted when Sammy laid down on top of you, burying his face into the crook of your neck. He fucked you harder and faster, hugging your body close and lifting your hips to get in deeper. You moaned loudly and dug your nails into his back and wrapping your legs around his waist. 

You can feel Sammy practically just drilling his cock inside of you. The pants and moans he made into your ear ended up getting you even more turned on than before, causing your insides to get really slippery. "Oh! Oh Sammy!" You whined. "Ohh, (Y/N)~" Sammy moaned. "Sammy!" You cried. "Sammy I'm so close!!!!!" "Do it, (Y/N)!" Sammy growled. "Cum for your Prophet!" It took a few good hard thrusts for Sammy to take you over the edge. You cried out loudly as your walls clamped down on Sammy's member, causing him to groan loudly and cum deep inside of you. You could feel his cock twitching as he pumped his warm seed into your body. Waves of pleasure washed over your bodies. Sammy was moaning softly as his body was shaking. He had almost forgotten how wonderful sex feels.

You both drifted down from your highs and Sammy slowly pulled out. You sat up and panted, looking Sammy in the eyes of his mask. "Oh I haven't felt this good in so long." Sammy sighed. "I feel so blessed to partake in this joining." You blushed and scratched the side of your head. "Well, I just feel honored to be joined with the Prophet of our Lord Bendy." You said, choosing your words carefully. Sammy smiled and took your hands. "Join me, (Y/N). Together, we can set our people free. It is time for you to believe." Before you could say anything, you hear a loud noise outside. You see a hideous beast that looked like Bendy, but much taller. Half of his face was covered in ink and he had one large glove on his left hand and a bowtie on his chest. He looked hungry, but not for food. He was looking right at you, making a gurgling sound that was a combination of a growl and a purr. Sammy smiled and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Looks like our Lord wants to have a little taste of you, (Y/N)~"


End file.
